


Healing of the Heart

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dol Guldur, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lothlórien, Mother-in-Laws, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond’s thoughts when Galadriel collapsed, and after he brings her back to Lothlorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is an achievement for me. This is my second story in two days. Usually it can be months before I post another one. By the way, is it just me or is choosing a title the most difficult thing to do?! I am always dumbstruck when it comes to this part.
> 
> I had the idea for this story some time ago. After that battle at Dol Guldur, when Elrond supported Galadriel's weakened state, I was rather intrigued. This might sound weird but to me Elrond seems more of the 'thinker' guy and he does not often has physical contact/affection (??) with people. Oh I don't know how to describe it. Initially I had not known Elrond's wife was Galadriel's daughter, making Galadriel Elrond's mother-in-law. A mother figure! For him! This made seeing them in the Hobbit movies quite interesting as they are together quite often  
> The whole time I am thinking, 'Wow, that is his mother-in-law. A connection that doesn't seem obvious!'. 
> 
> After finding that out, that just made that moment when he supported her very sweet and endearing. I wondered if seeing her like that reminded him of Celebrian, since she is Celebrian's mother after all. Some say the movies aren't as good as the books, but I think they give us a little more chance for more backstory in characters that are otherwise less focused on in books, which I appreciate. I wish Elrond had a deeper back story as he is my favourite character of Lord of the Rings. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

When Elrond had seen the great brilliance of Galadriel and the light of his father’s star shining out of her palms, he had been reminded how powerful she truly was. After Sauron was vanquished, she had stumbled back and would have collapsed if he had not sprung instinctively to catch her, holding her down to the ground securely.

He had felt her heavy, shuddery gasps against his chest as her body trembled.

And it had reminded him of Celebrian. The days after the attack where he had held her close when she broke down, or stood painfully at a distance when she saw not Elrond but the monstrous orcs instead. She would attempt to leave the bed on weakened legs, only to falter and him quickly catching her. To see her mother, _his_ mother by law collapse into his arms the same way she did caused a sharp pain to stab through his heart. He had failed to protect Celebrian, but he would not fail again. He pushed that aside, focusing on talking to Saruman about Sauron. Instead he was instructed to take Galadriel to Lothlorien. He felt unease at Sauron’s temporary demise, but his worry about his mother-in-law outweighed his unease so he complied.

* * *

He took her back to Lothlorien. Celeborn received them almost immediately. He gave Elrond a grateful nod before helping his wife to the healers. He advised Elrond to stay for the night, for it was too late to travel and he was worried about the elf lord's condition after the fight. Elrond nodded and stayed.

Under Celeborn's strict orders he was taken to a healer who checked him for any injuries, then lead to one of Lorien's flets to stay for the night. He stripped off his stifling armour, placed Hadhafang on the sword holder, and took a quick bath. He slipped into a relishingly comfortable robe in Lorien’s colours of silver and white.

As inevitable as it was as he was the Lord of Imladris, his thoughts turned to his home and he wondered how his children and people fared. He had informed Glorfindel that only if he did not return by evening tomorrow, should an alarm be sounded. He was not worried about the realm itself; he knew Glorfindel and Erestor were fully capable of running it in his absence.

It had been centuries since he had last visited Lothlorien. The place brought back tender memories for him, and especially of Celebrian, his silver queen. They had spent many winters here, for she loved Lorien when it snowed. It reminded her of her childhood. They would spend their days strolling through the forest of the Mallorn trees in thick cloaks, as elf and half elf unperturbed by the cold, clasping their hands together while talking about anything in the world. In their playful moments, where no one saw, they'd make snow angels in the snow, laughing and engaging in an ice battle. Even then he could never bear to hurt her. Her smile was enough to light his very soul. His flet right now, which was now empty save for him, was one they had shared as they laughed and made fond memories together. They would eat dinner together as a family, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen sharing exciting stories of their adventures with their grandparents.

They had not blamed him. Not even once. They grieved after Celebrian was rescued in her half-alive state, and it was the first and only time in his life he saw the great Lady of Lorien sob that night in her husband’s arms. Yet they had not blamed him, even after he had apologised, and Elrond wondered why. He battled with anger at himself for not being able to protect his wife, yet her parents, who amongst everyone in the world deserved to be the angriest at him, did not. He did not deserve such kindness.

By the time the elf lord slipped off his circlet and placed it carefully on the table, he was exhausted. He would sleep and then make for Imladris the next day. He slipped into bed, but despite being weary, found sleep would not come. He let out a small sigh of frustration, but his patient nature did not make a big matter out of it. He decided to take a walk outside. Unlike Imladris Lothlorien’s floors were made to be walked barefoot on, so barefoot he went, feeling the grass under his feet and enjoying the feeling at being connected to the earth.

He stopped by a garden, one that Celebrian and he had visited frequently. The roses were still in full bloom and well-tended to, and the water fountain was still there, trickling in that same rhythm as though it had only been yesterday when he had came with her and dipped their fingers into the waters to scoop out some fallen petals. Too many memories, he thought. The moon was full tonight, bathing Lorien in a gentle glow. He sat on the stone bench and gazed at the fountain in front of him.

“I thought you would be here.”

He startled, whirling around. Galadriel stood at a distance. She was dressed in an elegant white dress, golden hair shining in the moonlight. Not often was the elf lord caught off guard, and only she was able to come up to him without being noticed.

He rose immediately. “Lady Galadriel,” he greeted with a bow. After Celebrian's departure he had addressed the White Lady more formally, too ashamed to call her his mother-in-law. “You look better.”

“I have been treated well. Thank you for coming to my aid and bringing me back safely, Elrond.” she said appreciatively. 

“You do not need to thank me for that.”

“May I sit with you?”

“Of course,” He made way for her.

For a moment they were quiet, Galadriel with her white hands folded on her lap, as they let the peaceful sound of the trickling fountain water relax them.

After a while Elrond asked what he had been wondering in his mind. “What made you come down here, my lady?”

“It concerns a certain dark-haired elf, one who is often times too kind and does not like to share his burdens.” Galadriel said with a slight teasing tone in her voice.  It turned more sombre. “I felt a deep sadness earlier in Dol Guldur, coming from you. Something troubles you.”

Ah, that was one of the troubles of having a mother-in-law with a stronger foresight than he. He had not thought she would notice.

He almost wanted to say it was nothing, but then remembered it was futile as she could easily read his mind.

“It is Celebrian.” He said finally. Galadriel gazed at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. “When you collapsed, it brought back many memories of her, of the days when she had been brought back injured.”

Understanding filled her grey eyes.

“You are allowed to grief, Elrond,” she murmured. “You do not need to shoulder this pain all by yourself. That tendency is perhaps is one of your greatest flaws.”

He did not know what to say to that, knowing it was true.

“You wonder why we are not angry at you, after Celebrian was attacked.”

He nodded.

She thought for a moment. “We were grieved, angry for a period, yes, but then we realised it was the evil forces that did this. You could not have prevented that attack. For all in the world my foresight did not see it, and I was her mother. We all blame ourselves partly for what happened to Celebrian, but deep down we know none of us would have expected it.”

She turned around and took his hands into her soft ones.

“It was not your fault.” she said with a gentle smile. There, the words that perhaps were what needed to heal his soul were said. Unbidden, tears formed in his eyes at her kindness, which he tried to blink away. “You are a great lord to your people and an even greater father to your children. You are noble, strong and ever so kind to your people and our Celebrian. We know this, Elrond. _I_ know this, as sure as my heart tells me. We can ask for no better son and husband, and this I speak for Celeborn as well, for we had talked about this the moment you asked to court our beloved Celebrian.”

He smiled at that, remembering how daunting it had been to ask the great Lady and her husband for their permission to court their daughter.

“Thank you, mother,” he called her by the name he used before Celebrian had left. Galadriel smiled brightly, and pressed her hand around his comfortingly. Warmth entered the peredhel's soul, and a part of his heart that had been wounded was healed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I don't know if Galadriel is OOC; I had some difficulty writing her. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms :)


End file.
